


Internet Connection: Bonus

by jflawless



Series: Internet Connection [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, but theres also blowjobs, its more of like a bro thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jflawless/pseuds/jflawless





	Internet Connection: Bonus

> 1 : Christmas [[x](http://roosterteeth.me/post/71142860685)] 

> 2 : The Truth About Ninth Grade [[x](http://roosterteeth.me/post/69443132292/metaknighty-its-not-bullying-if-i-suck-ur-dick)] [[x](http://roosterteeth.me/post/61632315241/grandduchess-cheesefries-makes-you-cum-but)] [[x](http://roosterteeth.me/post/67495528077/googlebus-hey-does-this-dick-in-my-mouth-make)] [[x](http://roosterteeth.me/post/65285028990)]

Michael arrived at Ray’s front door approximately twenty minutes after signing off Skype, a pizza box with a single piece of cold pizza inside and one in his hand, half eaten. When Ray opened the door, Michael shoved to box into his hands and stepped past him into the house without saying hello.

"Sorry, dude, I got hungry on the way here and ate the other three pieces."

"Whatever," Ray replied, surprisingly uncaring about the minimal amount of food and threw the box into the kitchen. The pizza just barely made it onto the table, and Ray started towards the basement stairs. "Come with me. I need to give you a blowjob." 

"You  _need_ to give me a blowjob?” Michael repeated, incredulous. 

"Yeah. Your transformation from no homo to full homo made me a maybe homo. Gotta figure it out. Take off your pants." 

"I… I’m not saying no, or anything, but… you sure?"

"I NEED TO KNOW, MICHAEL." _  
_

"Alright, jesus, yeah, you can suck my dick." Michael scrambled to take his pants off, stumbling towards the shitty couch they’d found on the curb a couple years earlier and spent an hour dragging six blocks to Ray’s house. "You gotta make me a deal, though, bro. If I’m going to do this for you, and I’m only doing this for you, you gotta go all the way. You can’t take a lick and then pussy out. You can’t give me a boner and then stop."

"Yeah, fine. I’ll make you cum… but only as a friend."

"Obviously." As a teenager, one had viewed a collective week’s worth of porn but had little real world experience, his dick had perked up at the word blowjob. Now that he was definitely going to get one, Michael was already half-hard just with the idea. 

"Take off your boxers." Ray demanded once Michael was comfortably seated, shoes on with his pants pooled around his ankles. Somewhere between the door and the couch, he’d given up on actually getting them off. 

Leaning back, he lifted his hips enough that a quick tug at the bottom exposed his cock. He sat back down and shoved them the rest of the way down. Nervously, Ray approached Michael, standing fully clothed in front of him. He bit his lip, staring at Michael’s lap. His gaze wandered from his knees, up his thighs, and back down. He glanced at the space on the couch next to Michael, and then again at his legs.

"I think you need to take your pants all the way off. So I can get between your knees."

"Fuck, man, you do it."

"What? Come on, asshole. Take your damn pants off."

"You’re the one that wants them off. You’re the one that wants to suck my dick in the first place!" 

"It’s for science," Ray mumbled angrily, dropping to his knees. He, very aggressively, removed Michael’s shoes and then yanked off his jeans and boxers in a quick, painful movement.

"Dude! I think you ripped some of my hair."

"Should’ve taken off your own damn pants, then," Ray shot back. He pushed Michael’s knees apart and shuffled forward until his chest was touching the couch. Resting his arms along Michael’s thigh’s, Ray experimentally stroked across the head of Michael’s penis with his index finger, laughing when he felt his best friend shiver in response. "So, what do I do?"

"I don’t fuckin’ know, man, you demanded I come over here and ambushed me with big plans to discover your sexuality.  Do what you feel like you need to do." 

"Yeah, but I mean, you’ve done this before. I haven’t. What do I do?"

"I don’t know, man, actually putting your fucking mouth on it is usually a good place to start! I just like, put it in my mouth, lick a bit, get some spit on there, bob a little. Don’t forget to tickle the balls here and there. No teeth. I don’t trust you to use your teeth. Lick the head. Just, I don’t know, you watch porn, do what they do."

"Alright… Ray… you can do this… you got this. You can suck this dick."

"Beautiful, pep talk, Ray, but you’re still not touching my dick and I’m feeling really exposed and I’m doing this for you and I mean this is a really weird thing to happen when you come out to your best friend an-… and… ah… ahh… yeah dude… you got it… fuck, yeah… don’t… don’t forget the balls… the balls need love too."

Ray’s responding laugh was nervous and maybe a little uncomfortable but damn did it feel good. In the middle of Michael’s rambling, he’d gone ahead and went for it, sucking his lips over his teeth after generating a healthy dose of spit to lubricate Michael’s dick as he slid half of it into his mouth. He pushed his bottom lip forward, instead covering his lower teeth with his tongue and licked back to the tip. 

"Huh, Mikah," Ray mumbled, nearly half of Michael’s full length resting in his mouth, "Duh thith deck in muh mouf mick mei luhk gey?"

"Yes, Ray, you look so fucking gay right now, I don’t… I don’t even have anything to compare you too please, shut up and finish sucking me off."

"Yeh, okuh." 

The following ten minutes was a continuous stream of uncomfortable laughter from Ray, mixed with the occasional gagging and soft groans from Michael with a reminded every two minutes for Ray to please, mind the balls. 

"You… swallow… or… what?" Michael panted as he felt himself coming close to cumming. Ray instantly pulled his head up, looking at Michael’s bright red face with wide eyes.

"What? Swallow? I don’t suck dick. I don’t know what I do."

"Better figure it out fast, you fuck. You promised to get me off."

"Yeah… but… I didn’t think about… shit there’s no where… I have to… okay. You ready?"

"Yes, Ray, I am very much ready, please, fucking finish."

"Rude," Ray mumbled as he leaned back down, sliding his lips back around Michael’s head. He wrapped a hand around the base of Michael’s spit-slick cock and swiped his tongue across the tip, stroking him hard and fast no more than four times before he heard a loud moan. Michael’s hips jerked forward and suddenly, Ray was choking on the stream of liquid shooting down his throat. Swallowing frantically, it got even harder to breathe and Michael’s last shot filled his mouth and began to dribble down Ray’s chin. He jumped up, sprinting towards the basement bathroom to spit it out into the toilet, clean his face and brush his teeth aggressively several times. Just before he got in, he heard Michael laughing lazily from the main room.

"You look cute like that, Ray. It’s a good look for you."

When he returned to the couch, Michael was dressed, again, already recovered with the xbox on and Halo loaded. The other controller was waiting for him, the screen split and still as Michael waited for Ray to join. 

"So, what the verdict?" He asked as Ray sat down.

"No homo." He replied, confidently. It hadn’t been a horrible experience, until the end, but it was one experiment that did not need a second trial. 

"Cool. I’m going to get a drink. Set up a match." Michael started towards the stairs.

"Hey, bring me one too." Ray called, toying with the controller.

Michael didn’t respond. The stairs squeaked. 

"A pepsi."

No response.

"And order a pizza."

Nothing.

"Hey, I made you cum! Don’t ignore me!"

"Fine, I’ll order you a fucking pizza."

It was a successful afternoon. For both of them.

> 3\. Too gay [[x](http://roosterteeth.me/post/68740393345)] [[x](http://roosterteeth.me/post/64077277193/residentevil2-life-sometimes)] 

* i meant respectfully remove your hand not pants and i couldnt edit it


End file.
